The Fate's Weaving: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Raqule Finke
Summary: When Harry finds himself sent back in time using the fourth deathly hallow the fate's weaving , by his twin sister he finds he has to re-live seven years of his life. he finds he might take a different romantic path in his life. Manipulive Dumbledoe... Ron and Ginny bashing no love potions though
1. A Deathly Suprise Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) or Brenda Potter (Dramagirl007) please review and _CONSTROCTIVE _criticism is good. I do not like my work to be down graded. I work hard to do this, I want to be a writer when I grow up. It might happen it might not I don't care but please don't make me feel bad or at least say it nicely. I have feelings and it really hurts because I have like on friends during the summer and last summer I got super depressed. So please do not bring me down.

Thanks,

~ Raqule Finke

**THE FATES WEAVING**

Harry walked under the canopy of stars, his heart pounding. Professor Snape had just given him his childhood memories of Lily, along with the message Dumbledore left for him. Now he was walking the lonely road to his death by Tom Riddle's hand. As he walked, he saw Neville crying holding a dead Luna and Hermione kneeling next to him and trying comfort.

"Neville, she died a hero's death, one that she was worthy of. Now everyone will know her not as Loony Lovegood by has the brave warrior Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione, how I can ever move on when I never got to tell her how I feel for her."

As he turned away, Harry felt his heart go out to the young man, his friend, that was now crushed because of him: The-Boy-Who-Lived. This is why he had to go, to prevent any more horror for the rest of his friends and all of magical Britain. Too many lives had been lost Mooney, Tonks, and Fred where at the top of the list. Mooney and Tonks were leaving behind a young son; another orphan, a victim of the war.

The Forbidden Forest loomed in front of him the moonlight casting forbidding shadows that could harbor any dark creature. As he walked he could almost hear voices in the whispering wind. Harry stopped walking standing in front of a clearing. In front of a dying fire there stood a cloaked figure. As he moved forward he heard a SNAP in the dark night. The cloaked figures head snapped up reviling a pair of red eyes.

"Harry Potter" Tom Riddle said, "The-Boy-Who-Lived, dying never knowing the truth."

There was a flash of green light, then nothing.

Harry awoke in someone's arms. His eyes opened to instantly be blinded by the bright light. As his eyes adjusted the first thing he saw was the long red hair, then a face like porcelain smooth and flawless except a star shaped scar on her forehead, a smile, and finally the warm brown eyes and she reminded him of someone, in a distant memory. The memory was foggy but as he thought about it the clearer it became. Soon he remembered where he saw her. The night his parents died there had been, in the corner of his eye a flash of red. He remembered a wail that had accrued after he had been hit.

"Sorry Harry, but I have to move quickly. With the fourth deathly hallow, The Fate's Weaving, I will send you back in time to change history. First you must save my life that Dumbledore stole from me because I hold the key to Fred Weasly's fate. Then stay away from Ronald Weasly and Dumbledore. Finally stay close to Neville, Hermione, and Luna; they will help you in your and my time of need."

"Wait! What is yor name?" Harry said

"My name? Brenda Lillian Potter." the now proclaimed Brenda said with a smile.

Then everything faded on tell everything was nothing.


	2. Ackward Introductions Chapter 2

Awkward Introductions

Harry awoke in darkness. He instantly panicked searching for his wand the darkness making it impossible to see anything.

"Lumos." He whispered as a soft light illuminated the small space. He looked at his surroundings. He was back under the cupboard under the stairs. He reached down for his wand when he heard the high pitch voice of his aunt as she yelled for him to get up and make Dudley bacon. He rolled his eyes at that then grabbed his wand on the floor. Has his fingers wrapped around the slender piece of wood he felt a shock go up his arm, a similar feeling and knew it was his phoenix wand. He heard his cousin waddling down the stairs. He stifled a laugh as he turned on the spot only leaving behind a pop. **( A.N- He is still under age and has a wand) **

He appeared next to a homeless shelter and saw a pink tent next to it. He walked up and called "Knock, Knock."

He saw a girl with pale skin, brown eyes, long flowing red hair, and a star shaped scar on her forehead. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if I could talk to you about your family."

"Come in," she said opening the flap, "My name is Brenda and I was wondering what you know."

"Brenda I have come to get you, see recently I have discovered that I have a twin sister who was taken from me."

"That's so sad! Have you ever met her?"

"Well she is sitting right I front of me." Brenda's jaw dropped, "I also have discovered that this man has… poisoned you."

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"When we were just babies and a terrorist was out to kill us. Our mother, Lily Potter, gave her life so we may live. He placed me in a home with some of our abusive relatives but I was safe. You on the other hand he decided you could be bait for his followers, but you lived and he didn't want that. So he decided to poison you."

"Why should I trust you? There a plenty of crazy kids out there."

"There is no reason you just have to trust me, Brenda Lillian Potter." Brenda gasped upon hearing her name, and then looked at Harry.

"I know who you are! It just came to me. It will sound crazy but you are a wizard and I am a witch." Harry knouted, "You are friends with a girl named Hermione, in which you have secretly been in love with since you first meet her." Harry looked at her his eyes wide, "Neville is her twin brother o… TMI! But his is very cute and my-o-my he is a brave one." By this time Harry was like going is circles not hearing the rest.

"Harry… why do I know that?"

"Well Brenda to answer your question I believe that a Brenda from another dimension has sent you the important pieces of information from all the time lines she has watched. She sent me back into my own dimension so that I might save some of the people I love form horrible deaths, starting with you."

"Well if you want to save me we need to get to St. Mougs."

With that Harry and Brenda got out of the tent. Harry grabbed Brenda's arm and then turned only to leave behind a sharp pop.


	3. A Test of Scarlet Color Chapter 3

A Test of a Scarlet Color

As Harry stood outside of The Leaky Caldron Brenda asleep in the wheelchair that St. Mungo had given the pair. Harry pushed the chair into the bar. When he got there he saw everyone rush to him.

"Harry Potter!"

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!"

" OK EVERYONE LISEN UP!" Harry yelled "I am not some hero for dealing with YOU-KNOW-WHO, or as I like to call him, Tom Riddle. My mother gave her life for ME AND MY SISTER, WHO DUMBLEDOR SAID WAS DEAD. She was almost killed a few hours ago by him, the lord of the light, FOR THE GREATER GOOD. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TO GET BRENDA AND MY SCHOOL SUPPLIES SO, GOODDAY." With that Harry wheeled Brenda threw the crowd and Tom polity opened the barrier for them. Brenda, surprisingly, slept threw the entire thing.

As Tom turned to leave, Harry put out an arm and stopped him "Tom."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I was wondering if I could have a two person room on tell school starts."

"Of course sir."

Then Harry walked swiftly into Diagon Alley. He walked to Gringotts and asked for his inheritance. For the next hour Harry talked with the head goblin of the bank. He learned many new things about goblins, Hogwarts, and the Wizarding world then he knew. Finally when he asked about his accosts history. The goblin looked at him puzzled.

"Mr. Potter we have been sending you bills since you turned eight."

"I never received any of them and what about my sister."

"I never knew of the existence of your sister on tell today. Why in fact the bank was informed that she died in the same attack that clamed your parents."

"Merlin's bloody pants. He tried to kill her and not only that but she has been erased from the wizarding world except for Hogwarts… excuse me but I was wondering that if Brenda and I took a blood test, could we claim our in heritance for the Potter's?"

"And any other blood lines that might come up."

"Ok lets do this."

"The test will also prove that this is your sister and that she is very much alive."

"Can I also press charges against Dumbledore?"

"Seeing the damage his… enchantment has done to her I say that the court can have him remove it."

With a smile on his face Harry cut his palm open into the basin and seeing the scarlet blood drip into the clear liquid. Harry saw something written in Goblin.

"Ah, I see you are related to Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, and Helen Hufflepuff." The Goblin laughed at the gob struck expression on his face, "I also see that another's magic in the mixture. You chose well she is a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Now Mr. Potter awake your sister so we may do the test."

"Harry?" a soft voice said, "Can you please pass me the knife."

Harry turned and looked at Brenda, "You don't have to do this for me we can make a grand entrance at Hogwarts. You could show up and be all Proffeser I was wondering why the world thinks I am dead."

"No Harry we mustn't go to his level." Harry then handed her the knife and she cut her palm and let three drops of her blood fall into the bowl.

The same letters appered in the water along with an green letter and two that seemed to be fighting each other. "Ms. Potter you have the blood of Godric Gryffindor, Merlin, and Helen Hufflepuff." He then frowned and looked at her, "Your magic is also bound with that of Slazar Slytherin." Brenda was pale and Harry thought he saw a look of understanding pass in her eyes, "It is remakable at such a young age for ones soul to be so torn. Your soul appears to be trying to bond with two other souls at the same it. It can be done but if it goes wrong then there is nothing you can do. You will never be the same, since your soul is the won trying to do the bonding."

Brenda's mouth dropped open and then closed so she looked relatively like a fish with red hair. "Thank you, could we let this settle over night and then come back tomorrow to get the finalizes settled along with other... matters."

Over the next weeks they slowly grew into a route. Harry woke up, took a shower and when he went to get some food Brenda would take a shower. They went shopping (which took forever with Brenda) in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. They then got there school supplies and animals. Harry got Hedwig and Brenda got a black cat that even with Harry being 16 he fell on the floor laughting for about 20 minutes. She named him Shadow after Harry said no to his name being Edward (after the vampire). He personaly wanted to name him Fang (like in the flying american) but Brenda didn't think she wanted to name a non- flying animal that. Life was good no deatheaters came and Harry replied to Proffessor McGonagall saying that both he and his _sister_ would be staying. He was laughing on tell Brenda said that she could she what was going on and that Proffessor McGonagall had fanited but luckly hadn't told Dumbledore.


	4. The Self-Weaving Web Chapter 4

The Self-weaving Web

The train ride to Hogwarts was one of the best Harry had had on the Hogwarts Express. When they had gotten on the train Brenda was having a hard time. When her wheelchair had been too wide get on the train she had to go threw the embodiment of him having to carry her onto the train. When they had gotten to the compartment with Neville and Hermione Brenda was having trouble getting the door open (she was on his back). So it was a surprise for Hermione when she opened the compartment door to see the two of them.

" Have you happen to see a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." Hermione asked with that tone of wit that Harry loved so much.

" Yes he's right in my pocket but can we join you your compartment? We don't have one and my legs are on fire." Brenda said her voice getting slightly higher at the end.

" O so sorry! That was rude of me come in, come in she said turning and holding the door open for them. As Harry walked into the compartment for the first time he could feel some of Brenda's pain like a dull throbbing sound in his head. He gently set Brenda on the seat. Brenda took a deep breath and gently reached into her pocket pulling out the small toad. She shaking tried to stand but her knees buckled making her fall forward. Neville caught her he gently took the toad out of her hand and looked down to see that Brenda was fast asleep. Harry came over and helped Neville move Brenda to the couch where she slept for the rest of the ride. Harry then bit the bullet and told Neville and Hermione the basic rundown. Harry then showed them the necklace that Brenda was wearing. It was glowing slightly, like a glow stick, but the most impressive thing was that the strings where weaving themselves…


	5. Accidental Magic and Aunt(y) Kitty Chap5

**Accidental Magic and Aunt(y) Kitty**

**Harry and Hermione got off the train hand in hand with Neville and Brenda following. They walked down the dark path Brenda almost tipped over into the lake once and Ronald had made an appearance. Saying loudly how he and Harry where going to be best mates. When Harry had "accidentally" pushed him into the lake Neville had a hard time keeping a straight face and Hermione had playfully scolded him. Brenda however was looking out into the forest. Suddenly she pulled out her wand and stopped a silver dart inches from her face. Neville went to touch the dart but she told him to stop.**

**"This dart is covered in a highly poisonous substance found in the Muggle world there is no magic cure... In fact if any potion, magic animal product, or spells are used it makes it worse." She then slowly pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to Neville who gently picked up the dart. **

**By then Hagrid had come over "What 'r you staying behind fur?" Harry subtly pulled out his wand and cast a quick diagnostic spell to find the old fool had cast a intelligence charm along with loyalty bind. He was now pissed, but he pulled in the anger 'Remember Hermione and Neville. I don't want to scare them - and I especially don't want to scare Brenda.' When he got back under control he saw that Hermione had pulled him into a boat and to his surprise Neville had Brenda around the waist and was slowly helping her into the boat one step at a time while whispering words of encouragement into her ear. As Brenda had one leg on the shore and the other in the boat Ronald, who was soaking wet, pushed her out of the way to try and get on the boat. If Neville had not been holding on to her so tightly she would have fallen into the lake. Harry got up to go and show him what happened when he touched his sister but Neville beat him to it. He had picked Brenda up and put her in one of the boats seats turned around pulled it by its robes and threw him (with the help of accidental magic) into the center of the lake where the squid had decided to have some fun with it oh sorry Ronald. Hermione was turning red from a mixture of trying not to laugh and anger at Ronald, but Brenda was sitting in shock when Harry saw that her eyes seemed to flash to a blue and then back to brown. **

**He didn't have much time to think about it because they rounded the bend, and there he he was at Hogwarts. He almost cried because Hogwarts was intact. The last time he had seen Hogwarts, it was that slow walk to his death and but as he looked back at her she was burning and crumbed nothing like the sight before him. All five, there was another tower which wasn't that strange, Hogwarts was alive but it hadn't been there in his first year last time. Then he saw Professor McGonagall and he jumped out of the boat and pulled Hermione out with him and ran up to her and yelled "Aunt Kitty!" and gave her a hug everyone was standing in shock except for Neville who had just picked up Brenda and ran up to Aunt Kitty and (after setting down Brenda and wrapping an arm around her waist) they to gave a cry of "Aunt Kitty ( Brenda yelled Aunty Kitty)" and joined the hug. When Harry looked up at her and saw tears running down her face. When they had let go and Brenda was safely back in the wheelchair Aunt Kitty had composed herself and led them into the hall but not before asking them to meet her in her office after the feast. **

**A/N:**

**Ok so I have had some questions that people have questions that I am sorry that I haven't answered I was trying to get in as many chapters in before school started also this story is a mystery like the Harry Potter books so give me sometime to string them together**

**StormyFireDragon: What I meant was that Harry is the Heir to Slytherian and Brenda the Heir to Ravenclaw. Harry has the right to Slytherian because he is related on his mothers side and he beat the stronger bloodline in a duel (also the Goblins like Harry more that Voldemort). Ravenclaw's bloodline passes on threw the female line because she was married to Sir Griffindor which Brenda was secretly blood adopted into (it will come up next chapter or two). **

**Sakura Lisel: So when Harry traveled back in time he got a bunch of memories from Brenda. Brenda is also died so she can appear at any age so she chose to appear the same age as Harry. Dumbledore poisoned her so that as her magical core grew the poison slowly spread threw out her body.**


	6. Heir's House Chapter 6

As the quartette walked into the Great Hall, Neville for a little bit was surprised by the ceiling but he focused back on his task. Hermione of coarse was sprouting propaganda from 'Hogwarts A History' Brenda wasn't paying any attention to the ceiling but rather had her brown eyes closed and was feeling the magic around her. Harry on the other hand was sending magical scans on the rest of the staff. He looked down at the little strip of parchment in his hand; a quick glance confirmed his suspicions.

He stood threw the sorting but Hermione wasn't called along with all the G's, her face paled greatly with that. When it was Neville's turn he was about to go with the call of "Longbottom-Potter Lillian Alice Brenda!" Harry looked over at Neville and he seemed to be going into shock and Harry was shocked. None of Brenda's knowledge had told him this and this was nothing that in that void he had seen.

She then wheeled over the Sorting Hat and placed the hat over her eyes the hat seemed to hum some song and then called out "HEIR'S HOUSE!" The entire hall was in shock as the girl put down the hat she pushed herself over to the new table that was being set up but the house elf's and when Dumbles called her she turned and looked him in the eyes. As she did so her wheelchair tipped over and she tumbled down the steps. Her wand fell out of her pocket and flew to Dumbles hand he was about to snap it when he heard a shrill cry of a phoenix. Falkes landed in front of him and turned into the long dead founder, Rowan Ravenclaw.

"I have come here to night Albus Dumbledore, to rid the school of ALL its evil. That includes YOU, meddling old fool." She summoned Brenda's wand to her hand and then he was expelled from Hogwarts. Rowan transformed back into the phoenix and a few tears escaped out of her eyes and slid down Brenda's face. She turned back into her human form and looked straight at Fred Weasly saying "Take my child to the hospital wing where she will be cared for in my form I am weakened."

He looked down at the prone form of the girl and took her into his arms; he walked carefully out of the hall. The she flamed out. Then Neville Longbottom also was sorted into the Heir's as well. When the next name was about to be called when Rowan flashed into the hall with a little girl, she had long blond hair and a faraway look in her eyes her shirt seemed to be covered in blood. After Aunt Kitty got the blood out of her clothes she too was sorted into Heir's House. Then when it was Harry's turn the sorting hat didn't say anything but just sorted him into the Heir's House. Then the next person was called "HERMIONE POTTER!" then Harry freaked out fainting on the spot.


	7. Authors note

Brenda and Neville are not married. His mother had a vison saying that she would not have a female heir and blood abopted Brenda.

Thanx

Raqule Finke


End file.
